


Meaning(less)

by threewalls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gen, Tattoos, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is too curious about Kris's tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaning(less)

**Author's Note:**

> For "tattoos/tattooing" on kink bingo.

"Must be great they're not making you hide that this time," Baekhyun says, nodding at the mark at Kris's left deltoid. 

"Yeah, boy, am I glad I'm not wearing thick sleeves for this shoot," Kris says. "In this heat."

He is not, in fact, wearing any sleeves at all and his scorpion is dark against his skin. Earlier, while Baekhyun had stood perfectly still for a stylist pressing a damp cloth against paper against his skin, he'd watched another woman smudge concealer thick across Kris's right shoulder. He's seen that happen before, glanced past it, but they usually cover up all of Kris's tattoos.

The concept for the repackage involves juxtaposing even more delinquent selves against more bratty boys in school uniforms. About half of them are wearing temporary tattoos. Baekhyun's are all fake. He's never wanted a tattoo; he changes his mind about what to eat three times during breakfast. 

But the scorpion on Kris is real, ink in skin not ink and glue on paper, so is the line of text on Kris's other shoulder and the one across his back. The one on his back only appeared after Kris re-appeared, after he ran away to Canada. That one intrigues Baekhyun the most, but he knows to start with the more likely questions.

"What's that mean?"

"Scorpion. Scorpio." Kris shrugs, and not very subtly tilts the image towards Baekhyun. "I thought it looked cool."

"And on your other shoulder?" 

Baekhyun immediately regrets asking so directly. Kris's gummy smile is disgusting and intolerable. 

"How about you tell me about these mean?" Kris's big fingers skim the skulls now printed along Baekhyun's ribs, vulnerable through the cut sides of his T-shirt. 

Baekhyun shrugs out of reach. He turns with the motion to face Kris fully, smirk fixed on his mouth. "They mean whatever the stylist wanted them to mean."

Baekhyun has to tense not to flinch when Kris reaches for his neck. He's more sensitive than normal there, and they'd had to shave everywhere this morning so that their skin would be even for the temporary tattoos.

Kris brushes his knuckles lightly up the symbols printed along Baekhyun's neck. "And these aren't stars because you shine so bright?"

Kris is awful at flirting. Terrible. Baekhyun doesn't understand the appeal, doesn't understand why when he has spare moments to waste he's started seeking out Kris's painfully awkward grease. He's already made Kris like him. Showing him too much attention, too much more attention than any other member, is not part of Baekhyun's plans for fame.

He steps closer, wraps his fingers around Kris's right elbow and pulls him down, lopsided. He makes his face look innocent as he tilts his head to bare his decorated neck. "Do you think they shed any light on your tattoo?"

Kris laughs. So. Many. Gums.

"I've changed a lot over the years. This?" Kris's mouth softens. "I'm not the same guy any more, but it meant a lot something to somebody I used to be."

A stylist notices that the concealer on Kris's shoulder is melting, and whisks him back over to the mobile make-up station for a touch-up just as Baekhyun is called up in front of the camera.

Maybe next time, Baekhyun thinks, and then hates that he actually finds that funny.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also comment on my [LJ](http://threewalls.livejournal.com/369536.html) or my [DW](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/243561.html).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Temporary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/992103) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls)




End file.
